Tornado outbreak of June 1, 2023
On June 1, 2023 a line of supercell thunderstorms developed over the Mid-Atlantic states, producing a moderate tornado outbreak. Several of these tornadoes struck major population centers. The most notable of these was a strong EF3 that tore through the southern part of the Baltimore metropolitan area, causing major damage and killing seven people. This tornado prompted a rare tornado emergency. Two EF1 tornadoes also struck Washington, D.C. and Philadelphia, and an EF2 tornado caused significant damage in Dover, Delaware. Confirmed tornadoes List of tornadoes Southern Baltimore metro area The tornado first touched down near the eastern edge of For Meade, where a few dozen trees were downed and a mobile home sustained minor roof damage. Initially moving east-southeast, it crossed into northern Odenton, where it began turning to the northeast. Several apartment buildings and businesses had sustained roof damage and broken windows and a few cars were flipped. Damage became more severe as the tornado reach EF2 intensity near the east boundary of Odenton. Here, two warehouses were severely damaged and several houses lost all of most of their roofs. Five people were injured in this area. The funnel grew and intensified further as it moved northeast across the southern outskirts of Severn. It made a slight westward turn toward I-97 as it severely damaged several houses and destroyed farm buildings. Around this time, a PDS tornado warning was issued. Shortly afterward, a house was destroyed, marking the beginning of a ~3.5-mile-long stretch of continuous EF2 damage with intermittent EF3 damage. Several houses in one subdivision near I-97 were destroyed, two of which were almost completely leveled. The first fatality was in one of these houses. Twelve others in this neighborhood were injured. After leaving this subdivision. The PDS warning was upgraded to a tornado emergency at this time. The now large tornado cross I-97 into South Gate, where it obliterated most of a trailer park, killing five people and injuring at least 50. Two others were injured in a nearby business that was also destroyed. After moving on from the trailer park, the twister hit another neighborhood, where four more houses were destroyed and a couple dozen were damaged. Five people in two homes were injured. The core of the storm passed between an elementary school and a junior/senior high school. Both buildings sustained minor damage while structures on several sports fields were destroyed. The tornado moved through more residential areas, destroying four apartment buildings and about a dozen houses and badly damaging several others, injuring 21 people. The tornado maintained EF3 intensity as turned slightly northward and crossed Maryland Route 100 into Glen Burnie. A tour bus and several cars were blown off the highway resulting in twenty more injuries. In Glen Burnie, the tornado ripped a large portion of the roof from the Marlley Station Mall and collapsed exterior walls. Four people were injured by falling pieces of the ceiling. Hundreds of cars were overturned or damaged in the parking lot. One person attempting to flee in a car was killed. The last EF3 damage was to a house just east of the mall. Mid to high-end EF2 damage continued across western Glen Burnie as many houses were unroofed and lost exterior walls. One person was injured by a falling tree. A church school lost its roof and part of an exterior wall collapsed. Marley Middle School also lost part of its roof. After leaving Glenn Burnie, the tornado began to turn to the west, passing through a wooded area before striking townhouses. Most of these sustained EF0 to EF1 damage, but there was one last small pocket of EF2 damage. In Riviera Beach, the weakening tornado damaged three warehouses, a water treatment plant, a small business, and three townhouses. It then moved out onto Chesapeake Bay and dissipated shortly thereafter according to eyewitnesses. Four schools were damaged by this tornado, but there were no deaths of injuries at any of them. Students being dismissed were called back in due to the tornado warning and the last days of the school year were cancelled at the affected schools. Category:Tornadoes Category:F3/EF3 Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2023 Category:Outbreaks Category:United States Tornadoes Category:Eastern United States Outbreaks Category:Maryland Tornadoes Category:Pennsylvania Tornadoes Category:Virginia Tornadoes Category:District of Columbia Tornadoes Category:Delaware Tornadoes Category:New Jersey Tornadoes Category:New York Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes